708
Quentin discovers that Edith left him nothing in the will, and concocts a way to have Jamison steal it. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold, empty corridors alone. At the Old House, Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But beyond the door, he has been transported back in time to the year 1897, where an old woman lies dead, taking with her a terrifying secret that the rest of the family strives to uncover, a secret that could destroy Barnabas forever. Edward Collins lets Barnabas in the front door and escorts him to Edith's body, lying in her casket in Edward's study where he asks if Edith may have told him the family secret before she died. He tells Barnabas he believes that she did, then asks what is in the mausoleum. Act I Barnabas acts shocked, but Edward explains that Magda told Carl that there was a living person who knew the secret. He explains that Edith took a liking to Magda and told her many things, and assumes she told Magda this before she died. He believes that in her delirium that she may have confused Barnabas with the man in the portrait in the foyer. Barnabas asks how he can believe a gypsy's word, but Edward says he has to believe it, but maybe she wrote it down. He explains that Edith distrusted most people, particularly lawyers and hid her will in a location known only to Judith. In the foyer, Evan Hanley, the family lawyer, arrives and is greeted by Quentin. When Evan expresses his condolences to Quentin, Quentin laughs, reminding him that Edith hated him because she knew about him being a Satanist. Evan asks him not to speak of such things in the house and tells him Judith asked him to come by because of Edith's will, which he has not seen. Quentin assures Evan that the Collins money will pass to a family member. Quentin convinces Evan to help him alter the will, giving him 10% of his inheritance, but Evan doesn't believe there is time, as Judith is bringing him the letter which tells where the will is kept. Quentin leaves to get the will and Edward introduces Evan to Barnabas. Once they are gone, Jamison Collins appears at the top of the staircase, telling Barnabas how Edith and Evan really felt about each other before they introduce themselves to each other. Jamison confides in Barnabas his fear of dead people, but says he will see her with Quentin because he is never scared when he is with Quentin. When Barnabas inquires about Quentin, Jamison flies off in a huff, saying Barnabas hates Quentin, just like all the others in the family. At the Old House, Magda arrives home, to find herself once again being strangled by Quentin, who demands to know where the will is. Act II Magda frees herself from Quentin. She tells Quentin she doesn't even care any more, Judith won't even let her see Edith's body. She reveals the will is in Edith's casket, in a secret pocket in the lining. Quentin asks if she knows what is in the will, after threatening her again, Magda says Edith left him nothing. She tells him she knows he has a plan and unless he pays her, she will tell everyone he changed the will. Quentin leaves and Barnabas creeps up and they discuss Quentin and her loose lips. Edward berates Jamison over not viewing Edith's body and tells Evan he wants to read the will as soon as possible. Jamison is left alone in the drawing room where he sees Quentin at the window. Quentin cheers Jamison up and Jamison tells him he is scared to see Edith. Quentin tells him he must view Edith alone if he wants to grow up, but that nothing bad will happen to him. He calms Jamison and tells him he will wait outside and listen in case anything does happen. He tells Jamison he dreamed Edith left a message for Quentin in her coffin, on a piece of paper on the left side and that Jamison would bring it to him and tell no one. As Jamison goes in, Evan and Edward come downstairs with the letter telling where the will is hidden. Act III Jamison walks up to the coffin and finds the paper. Quentin and Edward fight in the foyer while Jamison pockets the note, then hides as Edward enters and looks for the will. Edward finds the pocket, but no note. Edward returns to the foyer and says the will is gone. Evan suggests Edith may not have had time to hide it while Quentin says the gypsies may have taken it. Quentin proposes they play a game, "Find Grand-ma-ma's will", which Edward finds extremely revolting. Edward and Evan go to get Judith to search for the will, leaving Quentin and Barnabas alone. Barnabas says Quentin could stop the search by telling everyone where the will is. Barnabas tells him he has 1 hour to figure out how to give the will back. Memorable quotes : Edward: (speaking to Barnabas) Mr. Collins, what is the secret? What is in the mausoleum? ---- : Jamison: (speaking about Edith and Evan) He hated her, and she thought he was a shyster! ---- : Quentin: (while choking Magda) Will you tell me where the will is? : Magda: (straining to speak) Yes! (Quentin releases her.) For five dollars. : Quentin: Five dollars?! Is that how cheaply you value your life? : Magda: It was a joke, Quentin. I know you don't even have that much. ---- : Magda: You get nothing in the will. : Quentin: You're lying. : Magda: Nothing! She said no matter what you got, you would have nothing at the end of the year. She said you would starve with what you end up with. That's what she told me the first night you came back. ---- : Quentin: It's inhuman to get the will now! : Edward: Really, Quentin, do you expect me to accept you as the judge of humanity? ---- : Quentin: So the merry chase begins. : Barnabas: There's one way to stop it. : Quentin: Is there? : Barnabas: Yes, and you can do it. : Quentin: How? Tell me, cousin. : Barnabas: You have the will, Quentin. I'll leave you now. There's only the one thing that you have to decide in the next hour, how to give it back. Because if you don't I shall have to do something about it. Something ... drastic. ---- : Barnabas: Enemies become allies quicker than friends, I have found out. ---- : Barnabas (to Magda): You are accumulating things that you will pay for, madam. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Magda → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley → * ← David Henesy as Jamison Collins → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Natalie Norwick as Edith Collins → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 705. * Humbert Allen Astredo returns to the cast after an absence of 72 episodes. First appearance of character Evan Hanley. This was the second role played by Astredo in the original series. * Natalie Norwick plays the body of Edith Collins in her coffin instead of Isabella Hoopes. * Only cast members are credited. Story * Barnabas shows no reaction to Evan's resemblance to Nicholas Blair. * Evan has married an extravagant wife according to Quentin. * Quentin attends Evan's "meetings," and it seems Edith knew about these "meetings." * Jamison tells Barnabas that Evan hated Edith and that she thought Evan was a shyster. * Jamison claims to have never seen a dead body before. * Magda and Quentin are old enemies. * Quentin spent a long time on the ship where he became proficient in the art of handling knives. He knows Magda is afraid of knives. * Barnabas says he has learned that enemies become better allies. When did he learn this? Certainly not by trusting Angelique in 665. Possibly from his relationship with Julia Hoffman, who began as an adversary. * For 100 years the eldest son in the Collins family has always known the family secret. * TIMELINE: Day 279 begins and will end in 709 (it is possible that this is still part of the previous on-screen day; however, there is nothing to link it directly. It could be anything up to a few nights later, but no more than that as Edith has yet to be buried). Quentin needs one hour to find Edith's will. Barnabas gives Quentin an hour to return the will. Bloopers and continuity errors * The boom mic is in shot at top left as Jamison talks to Barnabas from the landing in the foyer. * David Selby momentarily talks with his Southern accent, "Or are ya scared?" (is there ever a time when David Selby doesn't talk with his charming Southern accent?) * Magda tells Quentin the will is hidden in the lining facing Edith's right hand. Why not just say on her left side near her left hand? That is where Jamison finds it. (Edith's right hand was resting on her and pointing to the left side of the coffin, so technically the instructions were accurate. However, they were extremely confusing, and it would have been a lot easier just to say her left side). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 708 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 708 - Will Power0708